


noisy bunk beds

by hobbledehoy101



Series: skz sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Gay Sex, Idols, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Subspace, Switching, Vibrators, changlix, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbledehoy101/pseuds/hobbledehoy101
Summary: "Hyung~"Changbin looked up, surprised to hear Felix's cutesy voice coming from the doorway to their shared bedroom. His eyes widened, cheeks blushing red (and that wasn't the only place that blood was rushing, if you know what I mean) as he took in what was in front of him.Felix and Changbin are home alone - Changbin is overwhelmed with life and Felix is sick... or so Changbin thinks. In fact, Felix has bought some new clothes he wants Changbin to see.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: skz sexy times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938478
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	noisy bunk beds

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading and i hope you like :) please please please leave feedback and requests in the comments!!! <3

Changbin sighed, leaning his head into his hands. The dorm was empty and he was still overwhelmed. He'd been out, having dinner with all the others except Felix at a nearby restaurant, but his mind had been whirling with so many different things. Felix had been texting him about how shitty he felt, he had a song he was working on stuck in his head right up to the part that he just couldn't figure out, Jisung and Hyunjin were on either side of him and it felt like their volume knobs were up 5 times higher than usual, and that's saying something...

Once he finished, he excused himself from the table, quoting that he really needed to work on one of the songs. The guys had seemed a bit sad, but too caught up in their own conversations and too used to random members leaving for various work things to care enough. 

Changbin tipped his head back, leaning it on the back of the couch. Despite the laptop open in front of him, nothing was coming to him, and that one bit of the song was just playing around his head-

"Hyung~"

Changbin looked up, surprised to hear Felix's cutesy voice coming from the doorway to their shared bedroom. His eyes widened, cheeks blushing red (and that wasn't the only place that blood was rushing, if you know what I mean) as he took in what was in front of him.

Felix was wearing a small crop top that showed off his small waist, impressive for a boy, matched with pink ribbon socks that strapped up his legs. Small male briefs showed off the serious bulge, decorated with a small bow, still masculine enough to satisfy the part of Changbin that _only_ likes men but also just so damn cute.

He made his way over to the other side of the room, walking with a slight swagger as Felix bit his lip in trepidation. As Changbin reached the only slightly taller boy, he resting his hands on the boy's waist, feeling the bare skin as he brought their faces close.

"I thought you were sick, kitten." Felix almost whined already. Changbin only called him kitten when he was about to get laid. 

"I took some panadol and now I feel all better, except..." He kept the sweet voice, liking its effect on Changbin.

"Except?"

"Except I really want you, Hyung," Felix whispered, grabbing the front of Changbin's shirt and pulling him in so that their lips crashed together, Changbin tightening his grip around Felix so that the young boy was entirely enveloped in his arms. Soon they were stumbling backwards into their shared room, Changbin's fingers already fiddling with the hem to the briefs, happily feeling Felix's bulge rub against his own growing 'problem'.

Changbin pushed Felix away, falling so he was spread out on his own (unfortunately single) bed. They were well versed in how to successfully fucking each other in a single bed. Changbin was soon reaching under the bed for their 'box' - full of various toys that they often used. 

"Hyung, I just want you..." 

"You'll get just me in the end, I promise," Changbin murmured, pressing his lips against the dips in Felix's neck as he tugged the box up onto the bed, "I just wanna tease you first."

Felix hummed, obviously not ecstatic with the idea, grappling at Changbin's shirt.

"Kitten, you can't come in looking like this and expect me to not have to tease you," Changbin sat up slightly so he could look into Felix's eyes, "If you're really not happy with it, you know what the safe words are."

"The basic colour system," Felix murmured, satisfied enough to tug Changbin down, crashing their lips together in yet another intense kiss.

Soon Changbin's top, pants, shoes and socks, as well as Felix's crop top were removed and in a pile on the floor, the door now securely shut in case the boys returned earlier than expected. Changbin had taken two long strips of silk from the box and was delicately tying Felix's hands to the head of the bed, Felix shifting impatiently under him.

"Stay still, Kitten," Changbin laughed, leaning back as he finished with the loose knot, "Colour?"

"Green," Felix giggled, shifting his hands around, slowly dipping into his subspace. 

Changbin had been shocked to find that Felix had a subspace, where he wasn't young-minded like a little would be - just giggly and high voiced and happily whiney and wanting to just be taken care of and pleasured. If he didn't like what was going on he would make it clear, but his stamina was insane - Changbin could make him cum multiple times, immediately be able to get him back up.

Changbin picked up the second stop, loosely wrapping it around Felix's head as a blindfold. Felix always liked starting blindfolded and unable to use his hands - it heightened all his other senses, but he always wanted it to be taken off later on so he could pleasure Changbin as well, and watch the way they moved together.

"Aw, you're going all subby," Changbin teased, leaning down to begin kissing down Felix's chest, suckling on each nipple until they were pink and puffy, Felix whining the whole time.

Soon his lips were level with the hem of the briefs, tugging it down slightly. Felix's whines grew slightly louder as he could feel Changbin's fingers drifting where he was more sensitive, making Changbin lift so that their lips fitted together, "You gotta be quieter, Kitten."

"Why?"

Changbin didn't respond except to press his lips to Felix's again, Felix's involuntarily bucking his hips up into his own, his bulge now very filled out. Changbin let a hand drift down there, palming Felix hard without warning, making him moan and buck up even harder. 

Watching Felix swallow hard, knowing that his eyes were rolling under the blindfold as he tipped his head back, Changbin decided that it was time to start playing around with his whiney little kitten. Felix could hear the box shift closer to Changbin as he picked it up, humming in question.

"I'm going to start playing with you, Kitten. Colour?"

"Green, Hyung." Felix's voice was quiet as he waited, blind to what was around him, every nerve turned on a hundredfold.

Changbin inched down the briefs, grinning as Felix's small cock popped out and bumped against his stomach, fully hard. His fingers trailed along the underside, noting how Felix tensed up, trying to keep in his whines. He removed his favourite toy from the box - a very small vibrator that nestled almost perfectly in the crook between the base Felix's cock and his ball sack. It could make him cum untouched if they left it long enough, but there was also a cock ring that could be attached to stop the wearer from cumming, which Changbin clipped on, smiling to himself cheekily as he imagined Felix's whines as he was unable to cum. Without much warning, Changbin pushed it down his cock and switched it onto the medium setting, watching Felix's back arch at the sudden buzz of pleasure. 

Leaning over the boy, Changbin pressed soft kisses to his skin up and down his torso, trying to calm him slightly, knowing that he was full in subspace now and needed Changbin to be near him now, especially that he couldn't see. 

"Colour, Kitten?"

"Green, Hyung, feels so good," His words were whimpered and broken, trying to breathe through the waves of pleasure, "I wanna cum so bad."

"I know, Kitten, you'll cum soon and again and again," Changbin whispered against his lips, loving how Felix chased him, "Talk to me, Kitten."

"So... good... Ah-" He whimpered in English, whines punctuating his words as he thrust up into nothing, on the edge of cumming, "Cum..."

"You want to cum?" Changbin asked in English, as Felix tried to get closer to him, wriggling around within his restraints.

Deciding it was long enough, Changbin swiftly tugged the cock ring off, Felix's body immediately tensing and shaking, shooting strings of pearly white cum. Changbin kissed down his torso, sucking on his sensitive nipples, lapping up his cum, swallowing it quickly as Felix came down from his high, chest heaving. 

"Colour?" 

"Green," His voice was barely audible.

"Subby Kitten," Changbin whispered, giving Felix time to reset his senses before continuing, pressing his lips to Felix's cheeks and forehead.

"Hyung, can you take off the blindfold and fabric on my wrists please?" 

"Of course, Kitten," Changbin leant up, deftly removing the fabric that tied him to the bed.

Felix's limp hands immediately grabbed at Changbin, feeling the warmth of the smooth skin of his chest and stomach. Changbin smiled as he lifted Felix's heavy head to undo the fabric. As his eyes were uncovered to see Changbin leaning over him, his face broke into a childish smile, showing off his slightly crooked teeth. Changbin grinned back, placing their lips together.

"You ready, Kitten?" Changbin lifted Felix, flipping them so that Felix was on his lap.

"Ready for what, Hyung?" Felix's voice was still high, his hands gripping at Changbin's back.

His question was answered as Changbin's lubed-up finger pressed against his opening, pushing past the first ring of muscle. Felix whined as he felt himself begin to get hard again, their dicks rubbing together between them and creating friction for both of them. Changbin soon added a second finger, and then a third, stretching Felix out deftly but carefully.

"Colour?" 

"Green," Felix buried his face in Changbin's neck, pushing his hips back as the slight pain disappeared once and for all, "So good, Hyung." He gasped as Changbin's finger reached his prostate.

"Found it," Changbin laughed, "You ready for me, Kitten?"

Felix nodded, clinging onto Changbin as he slipped on a condom, slicking up his cock, "Hyung," He pulled away.

"Hm?"

"Can you ride me before you fuck me?" 

Changbin's eyebrows shot up. He rarely bottomed - Felix wasn't super large, which meant that him bottoming was more enjoyable for both of them, and they both just prefer it anyway, "Are you sure, Kitten?"

"I want to cum inside you, Hyung, before you cum inside me."

"Anything you want, Kitten," Changbin reached into the box and grabbed a buttplug vibrator that they owned to keep Felix open, quickly pushing it in as Felix gasped and whined, the tip sitting right on his prostate. 

"You watch while I open myself up, okay Kitten?"

"Okay Hyung," Felix giggled as he was flipped onto his back, his legs shaking ever so slightly from the vibrations.

Quickly stretching himself out, he was soon lowering himself onto Felix's now fully hard dick. He could feel every inch inside his rarely-fucked hole, the tip stroking his prostate with every bounce. Whines and moans fell from Felix's lips, and Changbin was finding it hard to keep himself grounded with every stroke reaching his sensitivity. Felix's hands were grabbing at his legs and waist, wanting to keep a hold of his Hyung. 

"Hyung!" He yelled as his back arched, Changbin feeling him twitching and cumming inside him. 

Changbin quickly slipped off, flipping them back over so that Felix was limp against his chest, tugging out the buttplug and thrusting in as quickly as possible to catch Felix's oversensitivity, making Felix scream happily. He grabbed at Changbin's back as Changbin bounced him up and down, his blunt nails leaving red stripes down his back. Changbin could feel Felix growing hard between them, the friction combined with the oversensitivity combined with how Changbin was hitting his prostate with every single thrust meant that he was so _so_ close, clenching around Changbin and bringing him towards his high as well.

Soon Felix's back was arching, toes curling as he came dry, cock twitching as he called out Changbin's name in a high voice. Changbin came soon after, tossing his head back as Felix clenched around him, milking him as he continued to bounce the limp boy, Felix just letting Changbin do what he needed to cum. 

After a moment to collectively catch their breath, Changbin lifted Felix off his dick, laying him down on the bed as he giggled, grabbing at Changbin still.

"Lix, I'm just going to go to get stuff from the kitchen and bathroom, I'll be back soon," Changbin pressed kissed to the giggly boy's face, trying to stop him from grabbing at him. 

"Binnie, don't go..." He whined.

Smiling and pressing one more kiss to Felix's face, Changbin quickly ducked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water and an orange, before grabbing a wet towel from the bathroom. He came back into the bedroom, where Felix was now visibly asleep. He lifted the sleepy boy's head, making him drink the water.

"You have to drink and eat, Lix," Changbin laughed at the tired boy as the said boy flopped against his chest, "You need to have something in you when you crash and feel sick again."

Against Changbin's chest, Felix happily took the water and orange, letting Changbin delicately wipe his chest, dick and hole, flinching slightly due to his sensitivity. Soon Changbin slipped a pair of boxers and one of his oversized shirts over himself and then the boy, who immediately curled up against him, slipping into an exhausted sleep as he came down from his subspace. 

20 minutes later, Changbin heard the door open, and the boys pile into the living room. Chan stuck his head around the door, raising an eyebrow at the visibly open box.

"Don't ask."


End file.
